Rebellion Missions
The Rebellion Missions were presented as a series of optional missions in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The final mission is a secret mission. Finishing all of the Rebellion mission objectives unlocks the Rebellion Mastery achievement and Matt Horner portrait. Storyline Background During the Great War, Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan worked for Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk against the powerful Terran Confederacy. Mengsk brought them to Tarsonis, capital planet of the Confederacy. While there, he used the psi emitter, a super weapon, to attract hordes of zerg to Tarsonis. As the zerg rampaged over the planet, killing the terrans, Raynor and Kerrigan both expressed their intense disagreement. However, Mengsk would not stop.Edmund Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line." Sarah Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Arcturus Mengsk: "I did, Lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Jim Raynor: "She's right, man. Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. When a protoss fleet arrived to combat the zerg, Mengsk ordered Kerrigan to defend the zerg from the protoss. The ploy worked, but then Mengsk abandoned Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. A bitter Raynor took his forces out of Mengsk's grasp. Mengsk tried to convince him one last time to remain by his side, telling him that he would not be stopped by anyone, and would rather see the sector burned to ashes around him than give up.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Kerrigan wasn't killed, however. Instead, she was infested, becoming the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Raynor was left embittered by this, especially as Kerrigan turned out to be a free force for evil during the , taking control of the Zerg Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Interbellum Raynor constantly blamed himself for Kerrigan's fall, believing he could have rescued her. During the Interbellum, the Terran Dominion retained an advantage over Raynor's Raiders by portraying them as terrorists. Mengsk was considered a master of media manipulation.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Key to the propaganda efforts were Mengsk's control of the Universal News Network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General television (in English). 2010. One of UNN's correspondents, Kate Lockwell, took a more neutral view toward the Raiders, even accusing Mengsk of squandering trillions on hunting down Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. However, her comments were often "edited" by pro-Dominion anchor Donny Vermillion. The Tarsonis Train Robbery Although the Raiders had a low amount of funds as well as morale, these factors did not stop Captain Matt Horner from working toward a better future. Horner learned from informants of a series of salvage jobs the Dominion was undertaking on Tarsonis, transporting supplies with trains with little security. The Raiders deployed their forces, hoping to make some profit. They were successful, but got more than profit: inside one of the trains held an old Confederate adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Battle of Deadman's Port ]] The data on the adjutant could not be decrypted, so the Raiders called upon the services of the mercenary Colonel Orlan to decrypt it. A transmission from Horner's "wife" Mira Han alerted the Raiders to the fact that Orlan planned to sell the adjutant to the Dominion, betraying the Raiders. Orlan hired Mira to defend him but had yet to pay her fee of six thousand minerals. Mira offered the same deal to Raynor and "Matthew" to defeat Orlan, but whoever paid first would get her forces' allegiance. The Raiders were forced to salvage for minerals as well as mining for them. Raynor paid up first and the Raiders and mercenaries together defeated Orlan's forces and took back the adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Attack on Valhalla ]] The adjutant contained very valuable information. The adjutant held proof that Mengsk caused the fall of Tarsonis. The Raiders decided to broadcast the crimes and learned of a very powerful weapon the Dominion was developing from . Tychus Findlay successfully hijacked the Odin, and proceeded to eliminate the Dominion's forces so no one could report that the Odin was stolen. The Raiders then prepared to broadcast Mengsk's war crimes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Siege on Augustgrad The assault on the UNN Studios began. Findlay, piloting the Odin, wreaked initial havoc, weakening Dominion security. Not even additional reinforcements sent in by General Horace Warfield could stop the Raiders. Eventually, Mengsk's war crimes were broadcast to the public. This sparked massive uprisings and revolts among the DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. as the whole Dominion saw their emperor as a terrorist wanting personal power. Even Mengsk himself was speechless and could not back up his own claim that he overthrew the Confederacy to protect humanity. Horner was very pleased of these results, believing that the revolution had only just begun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Infiltrating Castanar ]] During the attack on Korhal, the Raiders discovered a secret science facility holding information about a facility on Castanar, with orders to terminate all the scientists working there and security overrides which could help the Raiders penetrate the facility. Discovering a hybrid cloned over and over, the Raiders realized they had to destroy the installation. Having destroyed the power generator, the Raiders released by accident a powerful hybrid reaver and were forced to flee.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. References Category: Second Great War battles